Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ The Refuge Some 3 days ago, I uploaded the creepy pasta The Refuge. I read the deletion reasons and in turn responded to this by sending it to the writer's workshop and doing some major edits. Overall I changed the clichéd ending and tried to correct the format issues. I also double checked with the quality standards. Currently this is the link: ~~~~ BTW, the whole signature thing isn't quite working so just in case, [[User:Moblie707|Moblie707] (talk) 18:07, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :This is actually pretty decent, content-wise. I'll allow you to reupload it under the condition that you fix the formatting. No need to indent. Also, the words in the attic don't need to be big like that. It actually takes away from the story as it is now. I'd recommend just using italics instead to get your point across. Just add two apostrophes before and after what you want italicized. Finally, get rid of the "p class" stuff in each paragraph. Simply no need for it, and it has the potential to create edit conflicts. :Here is a pastebin to your story in case you didn't keep a copy stored locally http://tny.cz/e5360820. Make the corrections, and reupload away. If you have any other questions, please let me know. :Mystreve (talk) 13:40, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Knitting a Rainbow So a long time ago I uploaded a story called "Knitting A Rainbow" which actually stayed on the site for quite some time. All of a sudden I was told that it got deleted because since I mentioned Liu )at the very end and was basically just fan service it) was deleted and I was told to put it on "The Spinpasta Wiki". I could have put any name there and it'd be no different, honestly, the only reason I mentioned him was because not only did I do a re-write of Jeff the Killer (which I'm going to actually do another proof read on so I wouldn't suggest reading it quite yet) but I just wanted to pu in something that most people knew in a spot where it could have been anyone. I'd prefer to keep him in and I wish for you to understand my frustration since puttin the story on the spinpasta wiki would, in my opinion, be cheating. I hope you get why I'd feel like it'd be cheating/don't want to put it on the spinpasta wiki. Link to the story (tumblr): http://defseattle-d-a-p.tumblr.com/post/102964406428/knitting-a-rainbow (Side note: I emailed support about this and I was told to contact Lolskeletons but I felt like I should go here first, and they may have actually told me to contact an admin but I remember distinctly them telling me about Lolskeletons) D.E.Fredrickson (talk) 16:39, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :Unfortunately, if we bend the rules for you on this, we'd have to do it for everyone. You even say that the insertion of "Liu" was because people would recognize it. That alone violates the "No Spinoff" rule. Sorry, but unless you can engineer your story to not have any spinoff aspects, the story remains deleted. :Mystreve (talk) 16:56, January 8, 2015 (UTC) J-18 My story "J-18" was deleted because of several reasons. I am only a newbie and I have revised my story. I would like it back on the site. Insanegamer1129 (talk) 05:09, January 10, 2015 (UTC)insanegamer1129 J-18 :Well, a "number of reasons" seems a little vague, but looking over your story, I can see why it has been deleted. :First off, while you do have the writing mechanics down decently (e.g. spelling, grammar and spacing) the story is much too short and suffers from passive writing. It moves too quickly for the reader to be interested in what's going to happen next and a lot of the sentences are just blandly describing what is happening without much detail or imagery. :"He began to shout in an incomprehensible tone." :"They began to commit suicide and homicide." :"Then a humanoid dropped from the ceiling. " :The whole story just reads like a sequence of events with a loose story connecting them. In addition, the premise itself also isn't anything special- a "science experiment gone wrong" theme isn't anything new, we've seen it before. This story doesn't introduce anything interetsing enough to redeem that. :All in all, I'm denying this appeal because the story was not well-written and too short to feel like a real story in the first place. It needs a great deal of work if you want it to be accepted and I would advise moving on to another idea as this one does not seem very promising. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 18:46, January 10, 2015 (UTC) The Demon with My Brother's Face Hi, I wrote the story The Demon with My Brother's Face, but accidently uploaded the incomplete version. I understand why it was removed, but can it be put back up with the correct ending, "BANG. I felt something wet under me, and opened my eyes. My brother was lying in a pool of blood, another police officer standing right behind him, holding a gun. Whoever it was that tried to kill me, it wasn't my brother. Surely he wouldn't have done that to me. And I couldn't have lost my brother. If I did...I might lose my mind. I might go for blood." If I add that, will it be good enough? --Dat Everyday Jew (talk) 01:12, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Wording issues: "...our parents fell ill to a fatal disease." (Could use a little more description. What disease? How did both contract it?) "The site (sight) of that face..." :The story also feels really rushed. There is no build-up/allusion to the brother's loss of sanity so it comes off as spur of the moment and nonsensical. He just lost his parents so his first reaction is to also murder his brother? :The ending also seems rushed. "If I did...I might lose my mind. I might go for blood." Build on it some. As it stands, this story really comes off as hastily written and not that well told. I'm sorry, but I'm turning down this appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:21, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Noises from Downstairs Hi, I would like to make an appeal to be able to re-upload my story 'Noises from Downstairs'. This was deleted a few days ago, so I posted it into the writer's workshop and received some feedback regarding some grammatical issues and how to overall better my story. Taking this on-board, I have re-written many parts and (hopefully) made it meet the quality standards. Having read over the new story I have written I would like to be able to re-upload it, perhaps under a different title like 'Little Feet' if that makes it more convenient. Thank you, Natalo (talk) 04:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Um, pass me the most recent version through my talk page, as it sounds like the one in the ::Writer's Workshop isn't the one you want to upload. I'll read it and give you approval or ::denial, alright? --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 04:44, January 15, 2015 (UTC) The Midnight Visitors My first creepypasta was this and I was excited to post it because it has an alien theme to it, and most stories here aren't about aliens and mine was inspired from an actual alien sighting case. The photos I used on it were from a case in London in 1999 but to be more creative and original I made it be set in Indiana in 1995, plus give a name to the man involved who in the real case is unknown. Since creepypasta told me to avoid cliches I did with this alien story, and since most alien stories I've heard are about either seeing a ufo or being abducted this one was much more creative in being seeing aliens in an urban area. I was disappointed to see it was deleted. I read over the quality standards to see the wiki wanted proper spelling grammar and punctuation, and since I worked for a while on my story I think I rushed the reading through a bit as I had little time left. But I read through it again now and fixed the few errors I found, and then I made it better by adding more terror and fear during the climax than before where I had a few comforting sentences. For example I replaced "Riley began to joke that he was going mad" to "with the horrible feeling of being chased by a mysterious presence behind him." Now am I good author I'm writing a novel myself and used to think I wasn't that good but when I went on writing help sites I saw I'd done everything right, so would my story be accepted now that I've fixed it? Here's the link, I reposted it on my talk page so whoever reads this post can read it. Thanks. http://nine.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Death4#My_creepypasta :Denied per my message on your talk page. Mystreve (talk) 20:14, January 16, 2015 (UTC) The Cat Who Killed Sanity The Cat Who Killed Sanity, was only up for a minute. I though that I should put it up and then edit it so that if my ipad died it would still be there. I wasn't even done with it. Could I finish it so then you could see if its good? :Your pasta suffered from a directionless plot; it wasn't going anywhere. It contained one or more creepy clichés, the two glaring ones being a) the black cat and b) red eyes. Moreover, as you said, it was unfinished. We don't accept unfinished pastas here. If you like, you can finish your story and post it on the Writer's Workshop for feedback. But if I were you, I'd scrap it and start on a new project. Likferd (talk) 02:19, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::You can't upload unfinished pages. You need to finish the story before you can upload it. Additionally from the two paragraphs you have so far, I can see a number of issues with quality standards. ::"One day I was walking to school at 7:10 when I saw a pair of red eyes. They quickly left my mind because my friend had just arrived to walk with me to school. (Why did the protagonist only see a pair of red eyes if you mention the time as 7:10? Everything would be fairly visible.) It was our first day of high school so we started to run. We were going to be late to school if we didn't. After Social Studies was lunch. We were eating lunch outside when a cute little black cat with blue eyes walked up to us and sat down .I(spacing issue) though (thought) its eyes turned red for a second when I was thinking about feeding it some of my sandwich but decided not to. It got up and ran away at the sound of the bell. ::"When our last period of school was over we decided to go and look for that cute black cat. "I think it was a girl, don't you?" I said to my friend. Of course she agreed with me because that(')s what she does. Agree. After a few minutes we stopped. We needed to get home and finish our homework before dark. That(')s a rule in my house.The(space needed) next day my best friend, Sirina, was sick and couldn't walk with me to school. I felt bad for her because we had art today and that(')s her favorite subject. I was walking to school when I saw the same pair of red eyes." ::The plot needs to be fleshed out and more descriptive. As it stands, the description of the school day comes off as a list and really isn't that necessary. I would strongly suggest taking this story to the writer's workshop for feedback. In its current form, I am turning down this appeal. Complete it and revise it if you wish to upload it here and do another appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:22, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I recently uploaded my first pasta here on the wiki, but apparently it wasn't up to the qaulity standards? I'm confused as to how exactly it did not meet the standards. The pasta was entitled Average Joe Average Joe I recently uploaded my first pasta here on the wiki, but apparently it wasn't up to the qaulity standards? I'm confused as to how exactly it did not meet the standards. For all my work I made sure to profread it and edit out grammatical error and whatnot so as far as that goes I don't think it should be deleted. I even got the opninion of someone on writers workshop who said it looked good and that they enjoyed it. :First and foremost, the story needs to be broken up some. (It is basically one large paragraph.) :Wording: "intent and purposes" should be "intents and purposes" (as both should reflect a plural state. "I don’t know if it was the way the coffee tasted more bitter and coppery then usual or the fact that the air seemed a bit more stagnant and polluted then (than) it usually was in my small one bedroom apartment located deep in the heart of good ol’ NYC, but it didn’t matter because I had a job to do and my boss was already pissed that I had been late two weeks prior." (That sentence should be broken up some) :Punctuation issues: "When I finally arrived at the office it wasn’t any better(period or comma missing) I again received multiple looks from my co- workers(co-workers,) many of whom said that I looked like absolute shit and smelled not much better." (Awkward phrasing at the end) "Eventually it came time to leave and since I was the last one out(,) it was my job to close up and lock the doors." :Story issues. So the protagonist was mauled/killed by a rabid dog six weeks ago, but he's still going to work (and no one was made aware that he had died?). Then there's this line: "Right about now you’re thinking(,) “Anon(,/.) there’s nothing out of the ordinary(Extra space) about this at all!”" This line would really benefit from some elaboration like maybe adding: "Why are you typing this?" and then using that as a jumping point to build on why the protagonist is writing this. As it stands, it just comes off as a break in immersion while telling the story. The ending comes off as a bit anti-climactic. "That’s when I remembered. I died six weeks ago when I was mauled by a rabid dog. I was a zombie." It is an interesting premise, but there are some flaws in its execution. It could use a little more build-up and description. As of now, I agree with Likferd's decision to delete this story for wording, punctuation, formatting, and story issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:31, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Warmth Sorry if my story wasn't up to par. Sorry if people can't understand it. I just thought I'd write something for the winter season. My English Teacher thought it was a unique way to write. Not alot was described in things like setting or characters. The plot was there. A simple story of a person trying to save a kid in a blizzard. I thought it was good. Oh well. Apparantly it sucked. I did make it in 10 minutes afterall. I tried. ::It's certainly unique. However it's confusing and vague. There's nothing indicating a blizzard is involved. It sounds more like the character is getting eaten by buzzards or by a group of animals taking turns to bite into him. :When the plot you had in mind can be interpreted into something so different, it's a sign it needs a serious rewritting. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:51, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :: :: It is vague because you're supposed to think about it. I thought I'd use a comment to show that it was a blizzard all along. I called it Warmth because what was happening was the exact opposite. But if people need things handed to them to keep them from being confused then I will conform. It just won't feel the same. PS. It is rewriting. No one writs stories. ~ So Sunny A Smile That Can Kill I wish for my story (A Smile That Can Kill) be un-deleted because over the year that i was gone i have updated my story so it flows better and i do wish to get feed back on my story. I am sorry for the lack of it being good, i was a newbee writer that wanted to see what i could do and failed,so i asked some of my writer friends to review my story and for the most part it was good just needed to be fixed in some places. thank you for thinking it over, Fox :Let's start with the opening. "Some say I have a smile that can kill and sometimes my smile can kill literally, well I do(comma missing) my smile is just an effect because of what i (I) do, let me tell you how it all began, how my smile began to kill." This is a run-on sentence and really comes off as clunky, redundant (Smile is repeated four + times in a sentence.). :While on the topic of run-on sentences: "My name is Roxie Prox or Ana Zeirkel whatever my foster parents wanted to call me, I liked Roxie better, I never knew my real parents they left me on a door step when I was seven days old.", "There was a letter on my basket(,) it read “raise her well” and it had a circle with a X threw (through) it, when I was a kid(,) i (I) was diagnosed with paranoia,schizophrenia(space missing) and multiple personality disorder,but (space needed) my parents just pushed it off as being a child...", "oh here (how) they wrong,when(space) I took my meds I always smiled(,) there was never a frown on my face until my third foster mother snapped and started to drink excessively and (redundancy) she could no longer afford my expensive meds, my smile faded into a sour frown(.) after a few months(,) she passed away from alcohol poisoning or so that's (it) says in the report(,/.) truth is there were voices in my head that told me how to cleanly and safely dispose of her, they told me how to empty her lungs and reduce the swelling,for the first time in months(,) I actually smiled and I found killing people enjoyable.", etc. :Punctuation errors: you leave out a massive number of commas from sentences needing them. Look at the selections above for reference. A helpful hint for this would be, try reading your story aloud and seeing where the pauses come naturally. Nine times out of ten, there should be a comma where there is a pause in flow. Periods missing from the end of sentences: "I happily agreed with the voices, I couldn't tell if she was happy because I sewed a smile into her face and her cry was like a laugh so I assume she was happy(period missing)", "So I begain to my tactical plain of disposing of my evil ‘mother’ , the plan was simple, cause as much pain to her as possible but make a clean getaway(period missing, also could be broken into two separate sentences)", "“I’m going to make you smile mother(,/.)” I said" Apostrophes missing from words indicating possession and contractions like wouldn't: "mother(')s room " :Capitalization errors: you forget to capitalize "I" a number of times as well as some lines of dialogue. “what (What) the heck are you doing you little runt!” she growled(period missing)", “stop right now you runt!", “my name is Roxie not Ana(period/coma missing)” :Wording errors: "My last and final mother was a thirty year old women who was sweet lady to her friends but behind doors she her heart(sic) was made out of pure black ice...", " I sighed taking it off then i (I) threw it on to the floor then wandered into my ‘mothers’ ('mother's') room again and this time I rummaged thru (through) her shirts..." :Story issues: this really comes off as an attempt to introduce your OC/creepypasta character, but there really isn't an involving story here. (Abused girl, snaps, murders.) We get a lot of these stories and very few actually deviate from that generic plot. On a side note: Proxy stories are considered a violation of the Spinoff/Blacklisted subject rule ("had a circle with a X threw...") and also, why would a parent brush a diagnose like schizophrenia, paranoia, dissociative identity disorder as 'being a child'? You also mention in the opening that the character's smile can kill, but she literally never kills any character with her smile. I'm turning down this appeal on the grounds it doesn't meet quality standards. I notice you have re-worked this story multiple times and as much as I like to discourage someone's idea, I feel like it is necessary in this instance. Trying to make a story a vehicle for an OC rarely turns out well. This guide should help a bit in explaining that. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:16, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Your Children Will Burn I uploaded a story around this time yesterday. I've double checked through all editing mistakes there could possibly be and haven't found any. The current link to my story is: {Your Children Will Burn?s=wl } Fireassassination (talk) 07:55, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :There were some mistakes, like when you wrote "We could live in California if were chosen!" (should have been we're), but that isn't the problem with this story. It's the clichéd plot. What you have here is a typical sob story about a little girl who is abused, then turns the tables against her tormentors and gets her revenge. We receive dozens of these a week. It's OK if some elements of your pasta aren't completely original; most literature borrows techniques and themes from older pieces of literature anyway. But this is too brazen. Likferd (talk) 09:31, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Imaginary Acquaintance I apologize about adding extra categories. I was unaware that you could only use one category per article.(Gods, Demons/Devils, Beings, Ghosts etc.) I apologize for my mistake and I request to have my story back. STMSYFL 14:48, January 22, 2015 (UTC) You seem to have the impression your story was deleted for having categories. That's untrue. And just so you know, you can have more than one category per article. Your story was deleted for not meeting the quality standards. The first half isn't that bad, although does need some rewriting, but the second half is...ridiculous, I'm afraid. Assault rifles sent by 911? For an emergency that wasn't even specified? Really? And then you have the absolutely horrid ending 'and it was all a dream'. That almost automatically reduces all quality to way below the quality standards. Sure, you may argue that since it was a dream the suspension of disbelief is forgivable, but it isn't that simple. First rewrite your story. Keep the concept if you wish but rewrite it. Don't do that 'and it was a dream' ending, that's one of the worst endings you may use. And try to ground it a bit more on reality. I don't mean to not to make it supernatural, but the least you could do is to make reactions believable. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 15:36, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Horror Movie I uploaded a pasta, Horror Movie, which was promptly deleted. The only reason for deletion that was given was that it did not meet the quality standards. However, it seemed like I did. I spell checked it before, and the only "misspelled" word was done on purpose. It was deleted so quickly it kind of seems like the admin didn't read over it, no offence. I'd simply like some reasons for deletion, and I will happily revise it and give it to a senior member or admin for a final look over before re-uploading, if it is not accepted for re-uploading at first. EDIT: I just saw there was a message regarding the original deletion on my talk page. However, it didn't give any specifics which is not very helpful, once again no offence. Cheers, --Ler4hk (talk) 18:37, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :There are a lot of fragmented sentences here. "Went to home rental place to rent movie for the weekend.", "Returned the movie today.", "Bought a head mounted camera, thought I’d put it on before I went to sleep tonight." It impedes the story flow. I know it's a journal and supposed to be informal, but there are a lot of fragmented sentences here. It makes the story feel really rushed and unevenly paced. " I went up t (to) my room..." Punctuation issues: Apostrophes missing from contractions. "thats" (that's). Apostrophes missing from words indicating possession. "gun(')s muzzle" Quotations missing from quoted messages. "headline (Headline) was (")THREE MURDERS!(") :The main reason I can see for this story's deletion is plot issues: There are quite a few journal issues. The journal lacks dates or anything to set them apart from other (earlier) entries. (Did he just start writing it? If so, that is weird as there is no introduction or anything.) What would have happened if he circled around to the Friday after he began his entries? :It is also not written like a journal. The beginning feels like a checklist. "Went to home rental place to rent (a) movie for the weekend. I saw a shifty (-) looking VHS on the shelf. It was a horror movie, and I’m really in to (into) old horror movies.". He's basically writing this journal for himself, so why is he explaining and elaborating on his preferences? "I also got some food and snacks. I got home, sat down, and started the movie." The protagonist listing these events makes me wonder if this was meant to be a journal entry or something else as it doesn't seem likely someone keeping a journal would go step-by-step through their day. Also on the Wednesday entry, the protagonist states that they replayed the tape, but later mentions that they stopped it after the murder/disembowelment. "After the tape I sat in horror and disgust for a moment. Then replayed it." / "...removed his organs. I stopped it there." :The police report seems really informal and lacks description and the tone of an investigation. "We wrote it down as a suicide. (Elaborate why.) Further investigation found a weapon with the DNA of the victims of the series of knife murders." (redundancies with "of". Needs re-phrasing.) Then there's the conclusion. "We did find a set of bloody footprints matching the DNA of the brain tissue leading out of the house…" Why again did they rule this a suicide if they have evidence that he walked away from the shooting? Additionally it seems like you started on the horror movie angle (seeing characters from the movie), but you really didn't build on that premise any or hint at what was happening. Is the protagonist possessed? Did the tape cause him to snap and enter a fugue state? All in all, the story has some pretty large flaws and the entries need to be more fleshed out as some of those sections were three sentences long. I'm turning down this appeal on the grounds that it isn't up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:52, January 22, 2015 (UTC) You Are in a Coma My name is Benwoki73 My recent creepypasta http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/You_Are_in_a_Coma was deleted without any reason given to me. by LOLSKELETONS. I worked hard on that story and it had no reason for deletion. I feel there was nothing wrong with this story. You can tell me how to fix this story to meet guidelines :Looking over your story, I can see how why it was deleted for not meeting Quality Standards. (Additionally the reason was included in the deletion reason.) There are capitalization, wording, and plot issues. :Capitalization issues: "Listen to me, Everything (everything) you are experiencing in your life is a fraud. (false, fraud implies that an outside force is misleading you when you later imply it is a self-influenced delusion)", "(like i (I) have said, the Limbic System (system))"Limbic is capitalized, but system should not be. "I am not god (God), I am not Jesus, I am not Satan." As you are specific in your religion (Judeo-Christian), you need to capitalize God. You can leave it uncapitalized if it is nondescript. :Wording errors: "By reading this, you accept that this is the truth of your exsistence. (existence)", "Your mother died giving birth to you and now the doctors have deemed your disease (condition works better in this instance as you later describe it as a deformity) incurable.", "...would have been like if you had not been bored (born?) to this deformity." :Plot issues: The ending needs some work. "But I am dead, and you will be soon." If you plan to end the story like that, you need to go into more detail in our condition. How has this fusion influenced our dream states and our waking life? Why are we now dying? I assume it is from our 'condition', but you don't explain how, which is odd as you seemed to have researched this a bit by referencing the Limbic system and attempted to write this is a scientific approach. This is a theory, but the story is lacking a lot of evidence to back up the theory that this is all a hallucination, which seems odd as you start off with some scientific backing/evidence but abandon that style mid-way through. I am turning down this appeal as it has capitalization, wording, plot issues, and seems fairly rushed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:05, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Men with funny faces I am appealing for a second time for the story has gone through a large rewrite and it has improved very much so. It has been approved by two friends, one of them doing a creative writing course in university. It has been brought to my attention that this story is less of a creepypasta. Whether this be for the reason that it lacks any supernatural element or the fact there is no threat as such, I am not sure. I do think, however, that the horror in the story derives from how the media in books, movies etc. can absolutely fail to comprehend how people work. For me, a creepypasta is defined as a short horror story told from a first person perspective in order to make the reader believe this truly happened. Does it scare? No and that's not it's point. It is supposed to leave the reader with an unease-akin to something like "The Twilight Zone" or "Black Mirror". Link to story: http://goombaartist.tumblr.com/post/109013908494/men-with-funny-faces Goombartist (talk) 23:46, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::The concept is good and all, but it feels like an encyclopedia entry instead of a story. But it's possible I'm used to the common type of storytelling. ::I'm not outright denying it, but I'd like to hear a comrade's opinion as well.--"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 00:17, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I agree with Reading. There's not much emotion in the story, it's like you're talking about events that happened to someone else. I love the concept, but it still needs a lot of work to make the reader feel a connection with the narrator. The writing style is so matter of fact, you should expand on the narrator's opinions and ideas. :::In its current state, I think this would work if it was told in the third person, however it feels kind of off in the first person. So, overall, I am denying this appeal. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 20:43, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Dream Waker I'm sorry, I didn't understand the unrev coding thing. I'm just here to ask why my pasta didn't meet the quality standards. I understand why you deleteted it the second time, as I re-uploaded a deleted story. I wasn't aware that this was against the rules. But why was it deleted the first time? Was it the formatting, or the story itself? My pasta was hereTiponi (talk) 22:17, January 26, 2015 (UTC). :First and foremost, try not to indent your story or include any spaces at the start of a line as it causes that white box formatting error that can make some stories unreadable. (Luckily, I viewed it in the editor so I was able to give its overall quality a look over when I initially came across it. Additionally while on the topic of smaller things, there only needs to be one space between paragraphs. (Two or more gives the feel that you are padding it out and with longer stories, it can really stretch out. :I would also strongly recommend you not start so many sentences with conjunctions. (but, and, because) as it is technically not grammatically correct and it gives the flow of the story a disjointed feel. :Phrasing/wording issues: "You may not believe your own mind. (", and" as "but" implies a contradiction.) But that's fine. You can just forget about them.", "Soon, the self (hyphen needed) pity turns around and becomes anger.", "They will control you. Soon, your hostility will turn to violence. Soon, you'll have a desperate urge to kill. And, if you aren't stopped, it will happen.", "And in your next life, your actions will twist you into a demon, (comma not needed) too. And after your death, you may just become a dream waker (Dream Waker),(comma not needed) yourself." :The story: it is an interesting concept, but this feels more like the introduction to a story than the story itself. By itself, it seems sparse. (What is the driving force, where is the conflict?) Finally the last line is a bit problematic. "please (Please) don't forget about me." I take this to mean that a Dream Waker (should be capitalized as you are treating it as a proper noun) is writing all of this. How? You reference that they exist in one's mind ("They are a part of your imagination. They are essentially an imaginary friend, but with a soul.") so how is one typing this out. All in all it seems like an interesting idea, but the execution needs some work and I would really suggest expanding on this theory into something a little more definitive/descriptive/involving. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:40, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Bye Bye Okay, so this isn't exactly a deletion appeal. I just would like to know what I need to fix so I can re-post this story. Thank you. :Go here for that: Board:Writer's Workshop LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:10, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Niteday (talk) 02:15, January 30, 2015 (UTC) TAbO0 Why the fuck was my page deleted? :It didn't meet quality standards. You start multiple sentences with conjunctions, you leave punctuation outside of quotations. ("I ran my ass in there and said(comma missing) "what (What) the hell is the problem?".") You forget to include apostrophes in contractions ("But I cant.", "I didnt", etc.) You forget to capitalize "I" and your creepy pasta character Taboo a number of times. ("And i had" " do not let taboo find you.") :Spacing issues: "heard:"you (You) let him find you. He will never leave until you..." I didn't (didn't) hear what she said after that because when I blinked, she was gone." Wording issues: "Since I actually very disliked dogs" :Plot issues: The story comes off as a means of introducing your OC (Taboo) and the story is left underdeveloped. There are also numerous cliches here. Writing in blood, "I don't have much time to write this!". There really isn't a story here, just a means for you to introduce your CC and even that feels underdeveloped due to the lack of description. I'm turning down this appeal on the grounds of the story not meeting quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:34, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Normal Routine I uploaded the story "Normal Routine" today, and it was promptly removed, now, i'm new to creepypastas, so I'm no expert on what is considered qaulity writing around here, but i do know that my story met all of the quality standards listed. It wasn't a wall of text, my grammer was fine, so what's wrong with it? there isn't any detail on why it was removed. If someone would like to give me a hand here it would be nice. :Looking over the story, I can see a number of issues. Starting with the smaller things. Avoid using ellipses in situations other than to indicate a pause in dialogue or omission of words from a quote. (13+ times is also a bit excessive) Using it in the story itself to indicate a 'dramatic pause' comes off as melodramatic, especially when a comma or period serves the same purpose. :Capitalization issues: "One Day (day) James thought about this fact.", “My Mother!” You need to be consistent with capitalizing mother (or not) as you shift back and forth multiple times. "Said the Jolly (jolly) old Mrs. Harper...", “Ooh, Vacation (vacation) time?” :Punctuation issues: "James practically yelled out, (")Of course!(")", "“Oh(,) I’m lovely thank you sweetie, but you look a little pale, are you feeling ok?”", “Oh(,) of course!” she burst out(,) “I’m sorry sweetie, it’s just at times this old head gets going and I can’t stop it!”, “Oh(,) of course I did, anything for my favorite sweetie!”, "Mrs. Harper(,) his mother?", “I’m fine(punctuation missing)” James(') blank expression turned to a wide cheerful smile(,) “sorry (Sorry) if I scared you, I was just thinking.” The best trick for catching these is to try reading the story aloud and seeing where pauses come naturally. Generally that lets you catch places where commas are missing or not needed. :Story issues: What exactly makes this story a creepy pasta? The protagonist waxes philosophical about his life for a moment, eats a cookie, and realizes he's been there longer than he remembered. (There's no implication that something sinister is at play.) It is very similar (premise-wise) to The Strangest Security Tape I've Ever Seen with its looping narrative, but that story's strength was the sense of danger/threat. Whereas a major weak point for your story is that there really isn't any sense of danger or threat to keep the audience interested. I have to agree with Underscorre's decision to delete this story on the grounds of quality standards due to the punctuation, capitalization, and plot issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:21, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Help Me I submitted a story that didn't get deleted at first. There were even comments on my story and they said it was a really good one. Then someone came on, edited my story, and made it a single text. It was almost immidiately deleted. Here is a link to my story: http://creepy-spaghetti.wikia.com/wiki/Help_Me Poltergeist15 (talk) 21:02, January 31, 2015 (UTC)poltergeist15 :The user who edited your story into a paragraph has been given a warning for making bad edits. As for the story itself, even in normal type, I'm afraid it isn't up to this site's quality standards. Additionally the story was deleted over an hour after the last edit was made. (I would hardly call that immediate.) Finally review isn't immediate on this site. Sometimes stories are up for hours before an rollback/admin/bureaucrat gets around to reading them. :Wording errors: "I don't it (sic) when he comes.", "Their heads (are) hanging from the ceiling." Additionally ellipses are reserved for pauses in dialogue and omission of words from a quote. Using them as a dramatic pause comes off as melodramatic (and nonsensical given the context that this is a written cry for help and the protagonist is bleeding out.) :Story issues: "I... am... starting... to... feel... very... tired..." Why would a six year old type like this? (Would they even know what ellipses are?) Additionally, she's just been stabbed and is in the process of bleeding out. Why is she taking time to put ellipses after every word and for what purpose? As this is a written message (on an iPod even), it seems odd that she would take the time to do that, especially when she's on the verge of death. ("I don't know who is reading this...") The story feels very rushed due to the lack of events. (Kid is kidnapped, kid is tortured, kid is stabbed, end.) There really wasn't much build-up or tension here and the lack of that really detracts from the overall quality. I have to agree with Underscorre's assessment of this pasta as being below quality standards due to wording and plot issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:26, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Noises In The Night Yesterday, my creepypasta, Noises In The Night, was deleted because "it didn't meet quality standrads". This was probally because it was based on a real incident in my life''. ''I thought it was good, but I guess not enough. I moved put it on lessscarypasta wiki, since it REALLY did freak me out in real life, but as a story I guess it wasn't as scary. :A few things to begin with. Dialogue should be spaced out so each speaker starts a new line. Having multiple people talk in the same paragraph can cause confusion and gives the story a condensed look. Additionally punctuation marks go inside quotations and there is no need for two. ("I asked my father, "Do garbage men come at night?".") :This story however is way too short and isn't told effectively enough to be considered a good micro pasta. It basically sums to to, protagonist hears knocking, it goes away and never returns. There is little description or build-up of tension. While it is interesting that it was based on a true story, there isn't enough here to make it an involving story. (I even have my own story on the topic, The Scariest Thing to Me, and the reason (I assume) that that story hasn't been deleted despite being nearly identical premise-wise to yours is that there is more build-up and description. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:35, February 4, 2015 (UTC) What Happens After 11:00 I uploaded my first Creepypasta" What Happens After 11:00" just a couple of minutes ago. It had the sidebars on it and I kept editing it trying to figure out how to remove the sidebars. The page got deleted and so I went and read the Criteria Guidlines/Quality Standards and saw that it was deleted because of the sidebars. It also said how to keep the sidebars from appearing (don't indent) so I went back and remade the page, taking out the indentions. The page showed up normally the second time so I figured that it would be accepted. Then it got deleted for repost. I hope you realize that I fixed my mistake and will let me post my first Creepypasta. ~~~~Cyan Got U Cryin